Insanity
by HoonterOfHoonters
Summary: So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...
1. Ioseka's Clinic

So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...

*Rewind a week before...

 **Chapter 1: Iosefka's Clinic**

" _Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."_ The blood transfusion didn't make me feel any different from before. Hopefully it worked. And then the deal that I made...so now I am sworn to hunt beasts, aiding the town in riddance of this awful epidemic.

 _What is that sound?_

A sick, disgusting sound. Oh, the shivers it sent down my spine. I peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of a large creature with eyes of hunger, almost lifeless, feeding from a dead corpse. Was this really a human being once?

I was too loud...the beast had heard. It lifted it's large grotesque head and looked in my direction. Before I could make another move it pounced, knocked me over, and pinned my arms down. I couldn't move, I was completely helpless against this monster.

Chapter 2 Imminent.


	2. The Hunter's Dream

So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...

Rewind a week before...

 **Chapter 1: Iosefka's Clinic**

" _Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."_ The blood transfusion didn't make me feel any different from before. Hopefully it worked. And then the deal that I made...so now I am sworn to hunt beasts, aiding the town in riddance of this awful epidemic.

 _What is that sound?_

A sick, disgusting sound. Oh, the shivers it sent down my spine. I peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of a large creature with eyes of hunger, almost lifeless, feeding from a dead corpse. Was this really a human being once?

I was too loud...the beast had heard. It lifted it's large grotesque head and looked in my direction. Before I could make another move it pounced, knocked me over, and pinned my arms down. I couldn't move, I was completely helpless against this monster.

 **Chapter 2: Hunter's Dream**

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

How am I still alive? Is this purgatory? The pain i experienced was enough to kill me. I should have died..so where am I? I collect myself and notice the tranquility of the area. It was so peaceful, yet so melancholic simultaneously. A paved walkway lined with gravestones led up to a large cozy house. I began following the path when i noticed someone sitting nearby.

No, a doll, lifeless. She was dressed elegantly and held a pale but warm and comforting conplexion, and eyes that saw through and through. I made my way. up to the house and was instantly greeted by a man in a wheelchair. He introduced himself to me and told me to begin to become familiar with this area, and with the Plain Doll. This place is a retreat for hunters like himself. to gain strengths in core areas that could prove vital in handling the beasts of yharnam.

I thanked him and made my way to pursue my first quest.


	3. The Hunter

So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...

Rewind a week before...

 **Chapter 1: Iosefka's Clinic**

" _Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."_ The blood transfusion didn't make me feel any different from before. Hopefully it worked. And then the deal that I made...so now I am sworn to hunt beasts, aiding the town in riddance of this awful epidemic.

 _What is that sound?_

A sick, disgusting sound. Oh, the shivers it sent down my spine. I peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of a large creature with eyes of hunger, almost lifeless, feeding from a dead corpse. Was this really a human being once?

I was too loud...the beast had heard. It lifted it's large grotesque head and looked in my direction. Before I could make another move it pounced, knocked me over, and pinned my arms down. I couldn't move, I was completely helpless against this monster.

 **Chapter 2: Hunter's Dream**

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

How am I still alive? Is this purgatory? The pain i experienced was enough to kill me. I should have died..so where am I? I collect myself and notice the tranquility of the area. It was so peaceful, yet so melancholic simultaneously. A paved walkway lined with gravestones led up to a large cozy house. I began following the path when i noticed someone sitting nearby.

No, a doll, lifeless. She was dressed elegantly and held a pale but warm and comforting complexion, and eyes that saw through and through. I made my way. up to the house and was instantly greeted by a man in a wheelchair. He introduced himself to me and told me to begin to become familiar with this area, and with the Plain Doll. This place is a retreat for hunters like himself. to gain strengths in core areas that could prove vital in handling the beasts of yharnam.

I thanked him and made my way to pursue my first quest.

 **Chapter 3: The Hunter**

 **[POV of the Doll]**

I have watched The Hunter grow so much. I can feel the poor souls of the abominations he has killed, each time growing greater and greater in each portion. I'm very proud of him; I've never seen such progress in a miniscule amount of time in any previous hunter. It is as if he was born for this unpleasant job. However, I fear...how much of a toll has it taken on him? I feel him slipping, and his presence is no longer human, im afraid... will he be decisive when the time comes?


	4. Insanity

So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...

Rewind a week before...

 **Chapter 1: Iosefka's Clinic**

" _Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."_ The blood transfusion didn't make me feel any different from before. Hopefully it worked. And then the deal that I made...so now I am sworn to hunt beasts, aiding the town in riddance of this awful epidemic.

 _What is that sound?_

A sick, disgusting sound. Oh, the shivers it sent down my spine. I peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of a large creature with eyes of hunger, almost lifeless, feeding from a dead corpse. Was this really a human being once?

I was too loud...the beast had heard. It lifted it's large grotesque head and looked in my direction. Before I could make another move it pounced, knocked me over, and pinned my arms down. I couldn't move, I was completely helpless against this monster.

 **Chapter 2: Hunter's Dream**

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

How am I still alive? Is this purgatory? The pain i experienced was enough to kill me. I should have died..so where am I? I collect myself and notice the tranquility of the area. It was so peaceful, yet so melancholic simultaneously. A paved walkway lined with gravestones led up to a large cozy house. I began following the path when i noticed someone sitting nearby.

No, a doll, lifeless. She was dressed elegantly and held a pale but warm and comforting complexion, and eyes that saw through and through. I made my way. up to the house and was instantly greeted by a man in a wheelchair. He introduced himself to me and told me to begin to become familiar with this area, and with the Plain Doll. This place is a retreat for hunters like himself. to gain strengths in core areas that could prove vital in handling the beasts of yharnam.

I thanked him and made my way to pursue my first quest.

 **Chapter 3: The Hunter**

 **[POV of the Doll]**

I have watched The Hunter grow so much. I can feel the poor souls of the abominations he has killed, each time growing greater and greater in each portion. I'm very proud of him; I've never seen such progress in a miniscule amount of time in any previous hunter. It is as if he was born for this unpleasant job. However, I fear...how much of a toll has it taken on him? I feel him slipping, and his presence is no longer human, im afraid... will he be decisive when the time comes?

 **Chapter 4: Insanity** _Graphic Content_

Viscera. Heads. Limbs. I continued to gut the rabid mutts, a sneer spreading on my face. So much blood. I had to wipe it off of my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing. They look better this way. Corpses littered the streets of Yharnam. I couldn't stop, it was so addicting. Chop the arms, sever the limbs, wipe blood from my face, rinse and repeat, like clockwork. I didn't care who or what it was; if I saw them, they were dead to me. They would turn anyway. They all will. No one can be saved anymore.

No one.


	5. End of The Road

So much blood. I had to wipe it off my my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing...

Rewind a week before...

 **Chapter 1: Iosefka's Clinic**

" _Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."_ The blood transfusion didn't make me feel any different from before. Hopefully it worked. And then the deal that I made...so now I am sworn to hunt beasts, aiding the town in riddance of this awful epidemic.

 _What is that sound?_

A sick, disgusting sound. Oh, the shivers it sent down my spine. I peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of a large creature with eyes of hunger, almost lifeless, feeding from a dead corpse. Was this really a human being once?

I was too loud...the beast had heard. It lifted it's large grotesque head and looked in my direction. Before I could make another move it pounced, knocked me over, and pinned my arms down. I couldn't move, I was completely helpless against this monster.

 **Chapter 2: Hunter's Dream**

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

How am I still alive? Is this purgatory? The pain i experienced was enough to kill me. I should have died..so where am I? I collect myself and notice the tranquility of the area. It was so peaceful, yet so melancholic simultaneously. A paved walkway lined with gravestones led up to a large cozy house. I began following the path when i noticed someone sitting nearby.

No, a doll, lifeless. She was dressed elegantly and held a pale but warm and comforting complexion, and eyes that saw through and through. I made my way. up to the house and was instantly greeted by a man in a wheelchair. He introduced himself to me and told me to begin to become familiar with this area, and with the Plain Doll. This place is a retreat for hunters like himself. to gain strengths in core areas that could prove vital in handling the beasts of yharnam.

I thanked him and made my way to pursue my first quest.

 **Chapter 3: The Hunter**

 **[POV of the Doll]**

I have watched The Hunter grow so much. I can feel the poor souls of the abominations he has killed, each time growing greater and greater in each portion. I'm very proud of him; I've never seen such progress in a miniscule amount of time in any previous hunter. It is as if he was born for this unpleasant job. However, I fear...how much of a toll has it taken on him? I feel him slipping, and his presence is no longer human, im afraid... will he be decisive when the time comes?

 **Chapter 4: Insanity**

 _Graphic Content_

Viscera. Heads. Limbs. I continued to gut the rabid mutts, a sneer spreading on my face. So much blood. I had to wipe it off of my face to clearly see the mess I made. Such a beautiful mess...the smell of blood almost soothing. They look better this way. Corpses littered the streets of Yharnam. I couldn't stop, it was so addicting. Chop the arms, sever the limbs, wipe blood from my face, rinse and repeat, like clockwork. I didn't care who or what it was; if I saw them, they were dead to me. They would turn anyway. They all will. No one can be saved anymore.

No one.

 **Chapter 5: End of the Road**

" _Dear, oh dear. What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream? Oh, it doesn't matter... It always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean up after these sort of messes."_

I stood up from my wheelchair and transformed my scythe. I had to set him straight. He doesn't understand what is at stake here. I saw in his eyes a look of thirst, craze. That one look he had during his first arrival of determination and wonder, long absent. Immense sorrow swallowed me in the moment as I realized that he had succumbed to the city's awful disease.

 _He_ _cannot share this horrible fate of mine._

 _I must send him home._


End file.
